A Long and Winding Road
by Hales96
Summary: It has been eight years since we last saw the Gilmore girls. Everyone knows that a year is a long time in Stars Hollow especially when it comes to the Gilmore girls. *There is lots of excitement about the upcoming revival, and I have been feeling super inspired so I decided to share what I would like to see happen!*
1. Chapter 1

With all the news that keeps coming out about the new Gilmore Girls coming I have been thinking a lot about what I want to happen so I decided to write it down, and I thought I would share it! So please read and review, I can usually be pretty influenced if I know what other people are looking forward to. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor do I own the title of the song.**

 **Summer**

Rory Gilmore walked down the streets of Stars Hollow towards the house that was once hers, but is now the home shared by her mother and Luke. After Rory took the job following Obama on the campaign trail the pair managed to figure out their issues and had been together ever since and Luke moved into the Crap Shack shortly after. Rory knew when she moved back to Stars Hollow a year ago that she could have moved in with her mom and Luke, but she chose to take Luke up on his offer to live in the apartment above the diner, meaning that she got fresh Luke's diner coffee every morning and almost never had to make her own.

Rory had moved home the year before, and while she has loved being home, and being around the people that loved her and had helped raise her the trip home had been hard for not only her, but the Gilmore clan overall as she had moved home shortly after her grandfather had gotten sick. Richard Gilmore had long been the glue that held the Gilmore Girls all together, the one man they all loved and wanted to make happy, and though he had promised his wife she could go first the strong patriarch had passed shortly after the new year. The death of Richard Gilmore was one that was felt all through the Hartford community, and the reason that Rory was headed to her mother's house. She was going to ride with her mom and Luke to the memorial and burial service that was being held that day. Rory thought about all the things that had changed since she had started at Chilton and had grown closer to her grandparents on her way but tried to put it aside and she climbed the stairs into the one place that would always feel like home.

"Mom? Luke? I'm here, are you guys ready to go?" She yelled as she sat herself down on the living room couch.

"Hey Rory, your mom is just finishing up she says she will be down in a sec, but you and I both know you should probably go up there and grab her or we will never get there on time." Luke tells Rory, shaking his head and walking into the kitchen. Knowing that he was right, Rory get up and heads upstairs to her mom's room.

"Come on Mom, you look beautiful and we really need to go, you know if we do not get there on time Grandma is going to have a fit and we don't need to make today any worse for her than it already is."

"Okay, see I'm ready. Let's go!" Lorelai says, smiling at her only daughter and headed out of her bedroom.

The burial service at the cemetery was a private affair, family and friends only but the memorial gathering that was being held at the Gilmore mansion was a much grander event, lest the community of Hartford believe that Emily could not live without a man around to get things done. Rory stood in the middle of the living room, talking to some of her Grandma's friends that she knew from her own time spent in the DAR, it was the last place that she wanted to be and then she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me ladies, but do you think I could borrow Rory for a second, it has been a long time since we have caught up and unfortunately I am going to have to leave soon as I have an early meeting in New York tomorrow morning." Says the man that is looking as handsome as ever in a beautifully tailored grey suit.

"Of course, we're sure the two of you have plenty to talk about." One of the older ladies' reply, knowing the history between the pair they cannot wait to hear about what their conversation may be about. Unfortunately for them the gentleman leads Rory out of the house and out of their sight.

While this was not the first time that the two young people had talked to one another since her graduation from Yale, eight years ago it was the first time that they were both back in Hartford and sitting in the pool house that she had lived in for a big part of their relationship.

"Hey Ace, I saw the look on your face while you were talking to those ladies and figured I better try and get you out of there, now they all get to gossip about the two us talking and running off together." He says, sitting down beside her on the couch after closing all the blinds.

For a long time, Rory had never wanted to see Logan Huntzberger again, but when Obama stopped in San Francisco, the pair met up and talked about what had gone wrong and while they decided that long distance was not the best option for them at that time there was no reason that they could not still be friends and leave things open for the future, and for many years that had worked for the pair. Now both Rory and Logan were living on the East Coast for the first time in eight years and they were both wondering what that meant for their future.

"Thanks Logan, I was kind of drowning in there, normally I don't mind these things too much but it is just so hard to be in that house without Grandpa," Rory had started to ramble but Logan put a finger over her lips, telling her to be quiet.

"I can't imagine how hard this all must be for you, I know how much you loved him and how much he loved you. I know you are probably freaking out about how he will never see you get married or have kids, and while it is true none of it is important, because he loved you, he was proud of you and you made him the happiest he has ever been and that is all the matters." Logan tells her, knowing it is exactly what she needs in this moment.

"Thank you Logan, you always know exactly what to say in these kinds of situations, you know my Grandpa always loved you, thought that you would be a great man one day, and not surprisingly he was exactly right, you are a wonderful man Logan Huntzberger. None of my other exes are here, telling me that everything is going to be okay, even though I lost my biggest hero." Rory looks up to Logan as she leans in to him, and though he knows this probably isn't the best time or place he leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead and then one simple chaste kiss on the lips, before they settle back and sit in silence on the couch as they used to when things were easier.

There is chapter one! If you liked it and would like to see more, or if there is something you want to see happen leave me a review and we will see what happens, I kind of have an idea of where I want to take things but I tend to change my mind a lot as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter, hope you enjoy it!

A couple days go by after the memorial service and suddenly it is Monday again, and Rory has to go back to work. She had spent the whole weekend thinking about the kiss between her and Logan, it wasn't like this was the first time that they had kissed since they broke up, but it was the first time they had kissed since they had both moved back. Rory knew she was going to have to talk to her mom about it but she wanted to talk to Lane first, as a practice run, but she had to get through her work day first.

Rory had always dreamt of being a foreign correspondent, and for a while she had been living that dream. Working for Hugo on the campaign trail had been a good start, after that Rory went to work for the New York Post and worked as a foreign correspondent, she got to travel all over the world and write about what she saw happening and she loved it, until she realized that she missed her family and that it was not what she wanted to be doing for the rest of her life. All of this mad the decision to move home when her grandfather got sick an easy one, she came back and started working at the Stars Hollow Gazette.

"Hey Suzette, anything good going on today?" Rory asks the office assistant as she walks by, knowing that Suzette would tell her anything that could be deemed newsworthy.

"Not today, the town meeting isn't until tomorrow, but the day is still young"

"Maybe Kirk will do something we can use as filler before the end of the day" Rory laughs as she sits down at her desk, trying to take her mind off of Logan yet again.

Across town at the diner Lorelai Gilmore sits at the counter eating her lunch and talking to her husband.

"I don't know what is up with her Luke, but I can tell something is definitely going on."

"She is an adult Lorelai, you know that you can't make her talk to you, just be patient and wait until she is ready to talk about it." Luke tells her, knowing that his wife has the tendency to overreact and get a little too pushy, especially when it came to her daughter.

"Yea, I know that but it has just been hard since Dad died, and I hate not knowing what it going on, and it is all just kind of piling up" she sighs.

"I know it is hard, but that it the way life is sometimes, don't worry things will get better." He tells his wife and starts clearing her empty dishes.

"Thanks Luke, I have to get back to the Dragonfly now, I'll see you at home later." Lorelai says as she gets up and heads towards the door.

"I know you're not happy, but you know I am right and I love you!" he calls after her, hearing a faint 'love you to' over the chime of the bells as the door closes behind her.

After a very long, very uneventful day Rory leaves the Gazette and heads over to Weston's Bakery to meet Lane for coffee and pie.

"Please tell me that your day was better than mine" Rory says while she pulls out the chair across from her best friend.

"Not really, just more of the same old, same old. Though we do think we might do a small tour this summer." Lane tells her.

"That sounds awesome Lane! Your boys would love it." Rory says, as her phone goes off alerting her to a new text message.

 _"_ _It was good to see you the other day, I'm gonna be in Hartford this weekend, wanna get together?"_ Rory looks at the text, blushes and puts the phone back in her bag.

"Who was that, that has you blushing?" Lane asks her, smiling.

"No one." Rory replies quickly, turning towards her pie.

"Well it must be a guy," Lane says knowingly, "Last time I saw you like this over a guy was when you were with," she drops off knowing exactly who messaged Rory.

"Logan, yea I know. We kissed the other night at Grandpa's memorial, and now he wants to go out this weekend."

"What are you going to do?"

'Honestly I have no clue, normally I would ask my mom but you know how she gets about Logan so I haven't even told her that we kissed."

Hours later, as Rory is climbing into her bed she replies to the message from earlier.

 _"_ _Sure, how bout after Friday night dinner?"_ she hits send, turns off her light and drifts off dreamland.

That's chapter 2! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3!**

The town of Stars Hollow is small, quaint, and full of some very quirky but very amazing people. Stars Hollow is also full of traditions such as the Firelight Festival, the Spring Fling, and of course the infamous town meetings. Not many things have changed in Stars Hollow over the years when it came to the town, and that includes the town meetings. Taylor still stood at the front of the room and spouted off about all his crazy ideas,

Tonight's town meeting had been pretty typical; Taylor had gone off, disputes had been settled and now Ms. Patty was standing at the podium, everyone thought she was getting ready to end the meeting but first she had an announcement.

"We have decided that the town is going to be putting on a musical!" she exclaims, and very quickly everyone starts talking,

"Hush now everyone," she says as she bangs her gavel trying to calm everyone down. "I can't tell you much info yet but it is going to be amazing and everyone is going to have the opportunity to be a part of it. Meeting adjourned." She rushes out and quickly leaves the stage.

Rory looks at her mom and rolls her eyes as they start to leave the dance studio and head towards Lorelai's home. It had become tradition for the pair to go and talk after every town meeting. It allowed the mother and daughter to discuss all the craziness of the town they both loved. For Rory it was a good way for her decide what was newsworthy enough for the paper and since Luke was never one to care for all the town gossip it was good for Lorelai as well.

After a pretty silent walk to the house the mother and daughter sit at the old kitchen table, each holding a cup of coffee. From the near constant silence, Rory can tell that her mom knows something is up and she is going to have to tell her about what is going on with Logan.

"Mom, there is something that I have to tell you," she starts.

"Oh, thank god, I thought you were never going to open up," Lorelai exclaims but she can tell from the look on her daughters face that she may not like what she is going to say next.

"Now, I want you to keep an open mind. I've thought a lot about this and I think that I have made the right decision for me at this point in time, okay?"

"Okay, you're starting to make me a little nervous."

"At Grandpa's memorial service I kissed Logan, and now we decided to go out after Friday night dinner," Rory blurts out and sees the look of complete shock on her mother's face.

"Oh wow, I didn't really expect you to say that," she starts, "and I know that I haven't always been team Logan, but if I am honest he has been a great friend to you over the last couple years, and you are an adult so if this is what you want, I'll support you."

"Thank you, mom, I think that I really just need to see where this goes, but can you do me a favour and not tell Grandma yet?"

"I don't hate you, so of course I'm not going to tell my mother. Now I hate to kick you out, but you better get home so I can go to bed. Remember your mother is getting old, I have to get plenty of sleep to look as good as I do."

"Sure mom, I'll see you tomorrow, and thank you for being so supportive." She says as she hugs her mom.

Rory feels as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder as she locked the door to the diner and heads to the apartment upstairs. It is still surreal to her that she lives in what was once Luke's apartment, the place where she had spent so much time with Jess when they were dating. Though the apartment was full of bittersweet memories, she had really enjoyed making it her own space, even adding walls to separate her bedroom from the main area and making the spare bed area into an office. As she climbs into bed, Rory thinks about how someday she would love to have her own house in Stars Hollow, but for now the apartment over the diner was the perfect place.

The rest of the week passed rather quickly, with the town starting to get excited for the musical. Rory splits her time by spending her days at the paper writing about the news of the town and spends her evenings with her mother or Lane. When she talked to Logan, they had decided that they would meet at Rich Man's Shoe, the pub that they used to go to all the time in their Yale days.

Friday night dinners at the Gilmore mansion had been reinstated shortly after Rory moved back home, and for once in their lives all the Gilmore girls tried their best to get along so that they would not upset Richard, and the women decided that the would continue the tradition after his death. With Rory living in Stars Hollow, she would normally drive to Hartford with her mother but on this particular Friday night they were going to need to drive separately and her grandmother was obviously going to have some questions.

"Come on Rory, ring the bell. There is nothing to be nervous about," Lorelai tells her daughter laughingly, knowing exactly why Rory is nervous and kind of loving that the tables are now turned as Lorelai used to be the one dreading ringing that doorbell.

"Right, nothing to be nervous about at all, as long as we don't tell Grandmas the truth, seriously I feel like I'm a teenager all over again," Rory groans.

"Oh well, let's go," Lorelai says as she rings the doorbell.

The door opens and Emily's maid, Matilda opens the door, takes their bags and ushers them into the living room where Emily Gilmore is waiting for them.

"How are you girls tonight? I already have drinks waiting on the cart so go ahead and grab them."

"We're both great mom, how are you?"

"I'm just fine Lorelai, thank you for asking. In fact, I finished a new painting today, I'll have to show it to you a little later. Did I see two sets of car lights in the driveway?"

Rory looks at her mother, she knew it would not take long for her grandmother to ask what was going on, and she knew that she would have to think of something to say rather quickly.

"Yes, you did Grandma. Mom and I drove separately tonight as I have plans to meet some friends after dinner," Rory tells her and while its not the whole truth it is not exactly a lie either.

"Oh that is lovely dear, it is good for you to get out and be around people that don't live in your town," Emily says rather rudely, knowing that she is not being given the whole truth and loving the opportunity to make a jab at the town.

"Dinner is served now ma'am," Matilda announces and the three Gilmore girls get up and move to the dining room.

"Speaking of your town, how are things going there?"

"Things are going great Grandma; in fact, we are getting ready to put on a musical. You should come and see it when it is ready."

"Of course I will have to see if I am free first, but possibly. How is Luke doing Lorelai?"

"He is great Mom; his daughter is coming to stay with you for a few weeks since school is out."

"Oh wonderful, April is such a sweet girl, you will have to bring her to dinner with you some week."

"I'll have to see what we can do."

After dinner Emily showed the two women her new painting, a hobby that she had recently picked up again. Afterward she said goodnight as the maid gave them their bags. In the driveway the mother and daughter hugged and headed towards their separate cars.

"Have fun with Logan tonight," Lorelai called.

"Be quiet! Grandma might hear you," Rory hissed at her mother.

"Sorry, seriously though, have a great time tonight, you deserve to have some fun."

"Thanks mom, I will" Rory says, closing her car door. Sitting in the driver's seat she burrows through her purse, taking out her phone and dialing the now familiar number.

"Hey its me, I'm on my way."

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know if you thought this chapter was to long or even if it was to short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four, sorry it took so long to get it uploaded it has been kind of a crazy week! This one will finally have their date so I hope you enjoy it!**

After hanging up the phone with Rory, relieved that she really was coming Logan headed inside Rich Man's Shoe and settled himself into what was once one of their favourite tables. They had spent many nights here, both with their friends and alone, it was where they had talked, laughed and even fought on occasion. As Logan sat there he thought about everything that had happened in the last eight years.

Logan had moved to California shortly after Rory had rejected his proposal; the got an apartment near his office because he could not bring himself to live in what he thought of as their house. He had spent those eight years building a career that he loved along with a successful company, that he had built without the help of his dad. While he was there he missed his friends, but more importantly he had missed being in love. At one time he had believed true love was impossible but after being with Rory for three years he realized you could truly love someone and no matter how many girls he slept with or even tried to date none of them could ever live up to Rory.

The first time they saw each other after the proposal was awkward to say the least. She had called him, telling him that she was going to be in San Francisco with the campaign trail and wondered if they could meet up to talk. It had been about six months after they broke up, and though he was nervous Logan agreed to meet her for coffee one afternoon. They spent about three hours talking about what had gone wrong in the last couple months of their relationship, realizing that they had both made mistakes and they were both to blame for what had happened. At the end of their meeting they had realized that they loved one another but at that time it was not enough for either of them to consider giving up their careers, so they settled on being friends until they were ready to try again. For the last eight years they had been best friends, occasionally giving into their feelings when they were in the same city, but neither felt settled, not until now that it is.

Logan's company was opening an East coast office and he was the obvious choice to head it up, so he moved to New York a few months before Rory moved back to Stars Hollow. Due to their hectic schedules it had taken this long for them to run into each other, despite their families running in the same circles. Finally, with the pair in relatively the same place at the same time they realized that this was their chance. Logan was brought out of his thoughts by a beautiful brunette with bright blue eyes sliding into the seat across from him.

"Wow, I haven't been here in forever, the place hasn't changed at all!" she says while looking around the cozy pub that she has come to love.

"I know right! I even saw a poster for folk night, do you think that I should tell the guys?"

"Absolutely not! You guys treated that poor girl horribly and its not like the aftermath of the night was so great either," referencing their break-up that took place after a fight about her ex-boyfriend, now step-cousin, Jess.

"Right, let's not go there. So tell me, how was Friday night dinner?" he asks quickly changing the subject.

The next few hours pass quickly, with the pair talking about everything; where their careers are, what their friends are up to and how their families are doing. Logan learns that Paris and Doyle are married while Rory learned that Honour now has two kids and Logan is their very doting uncle, having tons of pictures of them on his phone. It didn't take very long for them to feel completely at ease with one another, it was like nothing had ever changed.

They hold hands as they leave the pub and head towards Rory's car. They stand there for a few moments in complete silence, just happy to be close to one another.

"So mister, I would say that was a pretty successful first date if I do say so myself," she says, while leaning against the driver's door.

"I would happen to agree, though it probably helps this wasn't our first, first date," he laughs while leaning in to kiss her, "I think that we should do it again sometime."

"I think we should definitely do it again sometime."

"I was thinking that we should probably move slow but not too slow obviously, I'll be in Hartford for a couple weeks but how does Monday sound?"

"Sounds great to me, text me to let me know a time and place." She says while opening her car door.

"I will definitely be texting you even more that that, but it sounds like a plan. Goodnight Rory," he says giving her one final kiss.

"Goodnight Logan," she says quietly, climbing in, closing her door, and heads for Stars Hollow feeling peaceful and excited all at the same time.

Rory slept in that Saturday morning, it had been a long time since she had the chance, and she wanted to soak up every moment of it. It didn't hurt that this time would also allow her to think about her date with Logan the night before, and the one coming up on Monday. Unfortunately, she was shaken out of her daydreaming by a knock on her door, followed by many knocks and the sound of her mother's voice.

"Oh daughter of mine, you have ten minutes to get your ass out of a bed and in a chair downstairs or I am coming back up here and dragging you out."

Groaning Rory gets out of bed and pulls some clothes on knowing that her mother is telling her the truth. When she gets downstairs she sees her mother sitting at the table by the front window, where they used to play "one, two, three, he's yours" which meant that she wanted to talk about what happened last night.

"Morning Mom, how are you today?" she asks, hoping to avoid the topic but knowing at the same time it is inevitable. Its not like she doesn't want to talk to her mom about it, but Lorelai and Logan don't have the best track record.

"I'm fine daughter, how are you? Did you get lots of sleep or were you out all night?" Lorelai asks thinking that she already knows the answer.

"Actually Mom, I didn't get home too late last night, we've decided that we want to take things slower this time around."

"Well that's admirable, but do you think that it will actually work? You guys have history, is there really any point in waiting?"

"Well honestly, it probably wont last too long, but we really want this to work so we're going to try.

"So I take it that means your date went well?"

"It was amazing, we went to the pub and talked for hours. It was just like it used to be."

"Good, I'm glad, all I want for you is to be happy, even if that means getting Logan as a son-in-law."

"Thanks mom, not let's eat I'm starving."

The two women enjoy their breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and copious amounts of coffee. Before they leave Luke's they decide that they are going to go check out the auditions for the musical and then go shopping.

"Hey Ms. Patty, Babette, where do we sign up?"

"Here is the sheet for all backstage help, we were thinking that maybe you would like to do the costumes," Ms. Patty says trying to make sure Lorelai is not too offended at the fact that they would rather not have her on stage, due to her past performances.

"Yea hun, costumes would be great for you and we all know that when you get on stage you are either drunk or you flinch." Babette says, not caring about being subtle.

"What do you mean? I've been on stage many times without flinching or being drunk." Lorelai says, trying to defend herself and looking to Rory for help.

"They do have appoint Mom, maybe costumes wouldn't be such a bad idea," Rory says trying to calm her mother down, knowing that the ladies were right.

"Why are you siding with them, I thought you were on my side?"

"I am on you side; I'm just pointing out the truth. Now let's go shopping, Ms. Patty do you mind if I stop by tomorrow to get an update on the musical for the paper?"

"Of course dear, stop by whenever."

With the conversation over, Rory and Lorelai head towards the house, ready for a long day of shopping.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think. I have been thinking about having a chapter on some of the specifics of what their lives where like during those eight years, so let me know if you would like to read that. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm so sorry! I don't know how I've let almost two years pass without updating this story. It certainly hasn't been because I don't still love Gilmore Girls or this story, its more that the last two years have been completely crazy but lately I've really started to miss writing so I am happy to announce that I am back and plan on continuing this story. While I can't promise you a set update schedule due to my hectic work schedule, I will be writing and updating whenever I can.**

 **Moving on to the story itself, a couple things have changed. Obviously "A Year in the Life" has already come out and while I wasn't super impressed with the treatment that Logan got I did like some of the things about the revival and will be trying to incorporate some of those aspects in some shape or form, but the bits of backstory that I created in chapters one through four will continue meaning that Logan has not returned to HPG, at least not at this point in time. So, without any further ado, I give you chapter five.**

Monday morning rolled around as it always seems to do and while at first Rory dreaded getting out of bed she quickly realized that the sooner she got through the day the sooner she would get to see Logan. In honesty it was probably a mixture of the excitement about seeing Logan and the aroma of coffee that was drifting up from the diner. Twenty minutes later Rory was ready for her day and was downstairs sitting at the counter beside her mother.

"Well, someone is rather chipper for a Monday morning." Lorelai says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rory replies, hoping to avoid an interrogation by her mother, unfortunately she inherited her own stubbornness from that mother.

"Could it have anything to do with a certain blonde Limo Boy?' Lorelai asks, instantly knowing she is right when Rory's face lights up at the mention of Logan. "Were you two up all-night texting each other dirty things?"

"I thought we got over the Limo Boy nickname years ago?" Rory replies, ignoring her mother's other question all together.

"So, it does have to do with Logan?" Lorelai asks again, noting that Rory failed to deny that part of her questioning."

"I guess that I might as well tell you the truth before you make up anymore crazy ideas." Rory starts, "yes, it does have to do with Logan, we are going out again tonight."

"Wow, so soon and on a weeknight, he must really like you," Lorelai laughs, "seriously though, I thought that you two were going to be taking things slowly this time around?"

"We are moving slowly, at least its slow for us, we're just both so busy and we decided that we would rather see each other when we can rather than sick to some stupid timeline just because it seems more socially acceptable." Rory says, getting slightly defensive for no reason as she knows that her mother really is only kidding around.

A short time later Rory is sitting at her desk in the newsroom of the Stars Hollow gazette. Mondays are usually a busy day at the paper; catching up on all the news of the weekend. While Rory really does love the paper and wants in to continue there are days where she doesn't understand why the town bothers when thanks to Babette and Miss Patty everyone already knows all the town news. She had mentioned to this to Lorelai in passing once and got a lengthy lecture on how all mothers should get the chance to be able to snip out the clipping of the story about her daughter or best friend.

"Hey Ror, how was your date with Limo Boy the other night?" Suzette asks seeming to appear out of nowhere and sitting on the corner of Rory's desk.

"It was good, in fact we are going out again tonight." Rory answers her honestly, not surprised at that Suzette used her mother's nickname for Logan. Lorelai and Suzette had a habit about talking about Rory whenever they were around each other, and her love life was one of their favorite things to talk about.

"So, when do I get to meet him? You know that you can't hide him from me forever." She asks.

"I know that, but I would like to keep him this time and while I love you and my mom dearly, I'm not ready to throw him back to the wolves quite yet." Rory tells her rather firmly, really wanting to end the conversation.

The rest of her days goes smoothly and it is time for her to head home and get ready for her date with Logan. Tonight, was going to be more of a casual dinner, a quick bite to eat but also time spent together. It is the kind of dinner that you would expect from a couple that had been together for years, not a couple just starting out. It was the kind of dinner that would be perfect for Rory and Logan.

The pair had chosen a small restaurant in between Hartford and New Haven; it was a place that they had eaten at often when Rory was living with her grandparents and Logan was going to Yale. It was a place that they could meet in the middle of the week, away from the awkwardness that often accompanied them when she went to the campus and the ever-present risk of being caught when he went to the Gilmore's.

"Wow, I haven't been in here in years" Logan says sitting down across from Rory.

"Me either." Rory laughs, "the last week has been a total blast from the past."

"I know what you mean." Logan agrees as the waitress comes over for their drink orders.

"I guess it true, somethings really never do change." Rory says, shaking her head as the waitress walks away.

"How do you mean?" Logan asks, looking kind of confused.

"That waitress, she barely even looked at me for my order and yet you she wants to know exactly how you would like your water."

"Jealous Ace? You know that I've always loved jealous Rory."

"I am not jealous." Rory quickly denies, knowing very well that she is jealous but also happy that he barely even noticed the waitress' flirting.

Over an hour later Logan is walking Rory out to her car hand in hand, both content with the dinner they had just shared but also sad that they would be leaving each other.

"Tonight, was nice Ace, but what do you say next time we try something new?" he asks, kind of nervously, their time at Yale was probably the best part of their relationship and both had been enjoying revisiting that comfortable time.

"That would be great, maybe we can go to a real grown up restaurant, or maybe one of us could even cook for the other." She suggests.

"You've learnt how to cook Ace? I'm impressed." Logan teases.

"You weren't listening, I said one of us could cook, not that I would cook." She jokes back.

"Right, well you were always better at those grammatical subtleties than I was. Its why I am the businessman and you're the writer." He concedes.

Later, after Rory had driven home was climbing into bed she started thinking about how happy she feels. It's the most true happiness that she has felt in years and she isn't surprised that Logan has a big part to do with that, she just hopes that things can continue to go well.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has sent in reviews for chapter five, I was nervous about coming back after such a long break but have certainly felt the love and it inspired me to get a move on with chapter six. This chapter will focus more from Logan's point of view and what is going on with him in New York.**

Logan had been an early riser for much of his adult life, at the very least after he graduated from Yale and was thrown into the real world. It was never the hard work or even the journalism business that Logan had a problem with, in fact he really enjoyed it. No, Logan's problem had always been his father and Mitchum's attitude. Logan likes to have fun and hang with the guys, but he is also serious about work and wants to be successful, he just wishes that Mitchum would understand that it is possible for him to do both.

After his date with Rory on Monday night, a perfect end to a normally tedious day, Logan had been killing it all week. He was saying and doing all the right things and had an important meeting that morning to try and close a big deal over breakfast. Years in the business world had taught Logan that doing these final meetings in a more casual, and public setting often made things go smoother as everyone was relaxed and neither party would want to make a scene.

When he got home from his early morning run, Logan sent a quick text to Rory hoping that she would get it when she woke up, not really expecting her quick response.

 _'Good morning Ace hope you have a great day'_

 _'Why you are always up so early I will never understand, you really must be a work dork'_ she replied, making Logan smile as he thought back to one of his visits home from London. He found it funny that she brought up that particular memory as he was hoping today's meeting went a lot like the one he had the first time she called him that.

 _'I actually have a big breakfast meeting this morning and wanted a quick run to clear my head beforehand.'_

 _'eww running, good luck on the meeting tho.'_

 _'Thanks, I'm thinking about letting them get pancakes, eggs, you know the whole breakfast combo. Someone very wise once told me it would be rude for them to refuse me that way.'_

 _'That sounds like a very smart person, you should be sure to hold on to them.'_

Logan sensed the double meaning in her playful text, so he was very careful in how he answered her, wanting to convey that he was truly in this for the long haul.

 _'Don't worry Ace, I don't plan on letting her go ever again.'_

Hours later Logan was sitting in his office waiting for is lawyer to come and pick up the papers that had been signed that morning. Once again Rory's advice about breakfast food, though he had also applied the tactic to other meals as well with similar rate of success, had worked to his advantage again. It was a strategy that let potential clients, investors, and partners know that your company was worth the risk, and that you weren't desperate, you could afford to splurge and let them eat anything and everything that they wanted. As Logan sat there contemplating all this he started thinking about how happy he has been lately, he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in." he called out.

"Hey man, I hear you have some papers for me?" his lawyer says, taking a seat on the couch as Logan moves towards one of the chairs, stopping to pour two drinks on his way.

"Yep, sealed the deal first thing this morning."

"Ah, you use the old breakfast trick again?" he asks, knowing Logan well.

"I did, years later and it still works." Logan says, smiling ass Rory pops back into his mind.

"Would that smile have anything to do with the lovely Reporter Girl who gave you said advice?"  
"Why would it have anything to do with Rory?" Logan asks, both avoiding the question and wondering how the hell his friend had figured it out.

"Well I know that the two of you have already gone on two dates and you have yet to share that information with me.'

"How the hell did you find that out?"

"You're forgetting that Reporter Girl is one of us. Rory and Stephanie went out to lunch and Steph came home angry because I hadn't told her yet."

"Shit man I'm sorry, I didn't even think about how the girls talk, its been so long. Sorry I got you in trouble with the wife." Logan tells him, genuinely feeling bad for putting his friend in that situation.

"Nah, its okay. We fought about it for a bit but then she realized that I really didn't know anything and she more than made up for it that night."  
"Good, I'm glad that it all worked out for you. Hope that means you forgive me."

"Oh, I forgive you alright, but I'm not sure that Finn will because he is pissed."

"You do realize that the two of you are as bad as the girls, right?"

"Yea, but that's why you love us. We keep your life interesting."

Logan knows that he is right when he says this. When Logan went to his own company he wanted to prove to Mitchum that he would be a success, and that he would do it his own way. Mitchum never liked Colin, and Finn; he thought that they were to immature and a bad influence on his son. Similarly, many people thought that Colin only became a lawyer because that is what his family did, and while that was a part of it, he also loved it and took school very seriously. Logan knew this well and that was the reason that he made sure to hire Colin as his company's lawyer.

The three stooges had been through a lot together since they were young and continues to be there for each other well into adulthood. They were all proving their families wrong and were helping each other do it. For this reason, Logan really did feel bad for not telling his best friends about dating Rory again, but he also knew that once everything was out in the open his friends would freak out and things would get amped up rather than the slow pace they both said they wanted.

That night as Logan was getting ready to head to bed he heard his phone chime with a new text message.

 _'Hey, I'm going to be in the city on Friday, want to grab some lunch?'_

 _'Of course, Ace, just come by the office when you're ready and we'll head out.'_

 _'Sounds good! I hope the meeting went well this morning.'_

 _'It went great, the breakfast thing worked its magic once again.'_

 _'I'm glad it went well, I just wanted to check in and see about Friday before heading to bed.'_

 _'Goodnight Ace, thank you again and I can't wait to see you on Friday'_

 _'Night work dork see you soon.'_

Logan was always peaceful after talking to Rory, and therefore he easily drifted off to sleep where he dreamt of the future he was hoping they would have.


End file.
